


"Just Friends"

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Richie and eddie are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Richie and Eddie are dared to kiss.





	"Just Friends"

The whole gang was camped out in Mike and Ben’s apartment living room watching an old scream movie. Mike sat in the recliner, Ben on the couch beside him with Bev on the floor leaning back onto his legs. Stan sat beside her, his head leaning to rest on Bill’s shoulder. Eddie and Richie had taken the love seat.

Richie was laying across the couch with Eddie sitting in-between his legs and leaning against his chest. No one brought it up. No one even really thought it was out of the ordinary anymore. The two of them had been like this since about the time they had meet. “dating” but not really. Anyone with eyes could see that the two of them liked each other in a bit of a different way then they liked the rest of the group.

Anyone but the two of them apparently.

A couple of time they had thought that maybe the two of them were dating secretly, but Richie was awful at keeping secrets and Eddie hated lying to the rest of the losers so that had been ruled out.

Mike got up from his seat to grab a refill on popcorn. He burst out laughing when he returned which drew a confused look from everyone in the room.

“Sorry.” He said as he sat down, still laughing. “its just funny that the one duo here that isn’t dating look the most like a couple right now.”

He laughed again when everyone turned to look over at Eddie and Richie.

Eddie bolted up, his eye’s wide and cheeks red.

“What are you talking about Hanlon,” Richie said, also sitting up looking at the others as they joined in on the laughing.

“Oh, c-come on Richie. You g-guys have been cuddling the whole m-movie.” Bill smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“So?” Eddie shot back. “You and Stan are too!” this sent the losers into an even bigger laughing fit.  
“Bill’s my boyfriend. And last time I check that wasn’t your relationship status with Richie.” Stan replied chuckling.

Eddie glared back at him.

“Eddie and I are just friends!” Richie cut in.

“sure,” Bev said rolling his eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean Marsh.”

“Oh, Please. There’s more sexual tension between you two then there is between the two actual couple in the room.” Bev replied, rolling her eyes and raising a brow at Richie. Her face erupted into a huge grin and she sat up taller.

“I bet you couldn’t even kiss without wanting to bone each other.” She challenged. Everyone turned to look at her but she just kept staring at Richie. He hardly ever turned down a bet. One time he had ordered everything on the menu at the dinner that they liked to go to just because Stan had said it was impossible.

“I don’t think-“

“Fine.”

Everyone turned to look at Eddie shocked.

“If kissing gets you guys to shut up about it then fine.” He huffed out and crossed his arms. He turned to face Richie, who was staring down at him, wide-eyed and mouth open slightly.

“Eddie we don’t hav- “Riche started but Eddie cut him off again.

“just shut up and kiss me Richie,” Eddie said moving his face closer to Richie’s.

“and it has to last ten seconds!” Bev called from the floor, she had her chin resting on Ben’s leg and was looking up at the two with an amused look.

Eddie glared at her from the corner of his eye before turning back to face Richie.

Eddie placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder and leaned his face even closer.

Richie watched as Eddie leaned into him, his eye closed. He took a deep breath before closing the little gap between them.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and also not nearly long enough. Richie had raised his hand up to hold onto the side of Eddie shirt and opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.  

Eddie wasn’t really the “romantic” type. He usually rolled his eyes at the movie kisses that went in slow motion and left the main characters breathless, but for a moment when he and Richie broke apart he felt like he was in one of those movies.

They made eye contact as they pulled away and Eddie tried to swallow down the large lump in his throat.

Richie stared down at Eddie before turning to face Bev. Keeping his face as natural as he could.

“See Marsh, no big deal.” He squeaked out.

All of the losers were staring at the two mouths gaping open except for Bev who smirked up at Richie.

“Are you su- “

“Bev maybe let’s get back to the movie.” Ben interjected, placing his hand on the back of her neck. She looked up at him and the two had a silent conversation which ended in her turning to sit facing the TV again, keeping any comments to herself.

The rest of the group followed her lead, turning away to look at the screen, but still making side eyes at each other with concerned looks.

Eddie hadn’t moved since Richie had turned. He was still staring at the side of Richie’s face. Richie looked down at him, regretting that decision immediately.

Eddie was looking up at him through his lashes and his eyes were full of lust. Richie quickly turned to face towards the TV but the damage had been done. All he could think about was Eddie's face. And Eddie's lips. And fuck, he didn’t think he could sit through the rest of this movie.

He felt Eddie shift beside him and chanced another glance down at him. Richie was never good at learning from mistakes and looking down at Eddie for the second time turned out to be just that.

Eddie had pulled his legs up from the floor and had his arms wrapped around his knees. Although it would have been hidden to everyone else in the room, Richie was at the perfect vantage point to see it… Eddie was trying to hide a hard-on.

Richie jumped up from the couch and grabbed Eddie's arm pulling his up with him.

“I forgot Eddies helping me with a school project. It's due tomorrow. We really have to go.” Richie called out as he dragged Eddie towards the front door. Eddie let himself be dragged, keeping his head bent low.

“Is the project on human anatomy.” He heard Stan mutter as he pulled the door open. Richie flipped off the room as they broke into laughter.

Richie pulled Eddie out into the hallway and pushing the door shut.

“Sorry Eddie I had to get ou- “Eddie cut him off my grabbing his face and slamming their lips together. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's middle and pulled him closer.

Eddies arms dropped from Richie’s face to wrap around his neck. His tongue licking into Richie's mouth. He started walking backward, pulling Richie with him towards their shared place down the hall.

Richie was so glad they had done movie night at Mike and Ben’s.

Eddie walked them back until they were in front of their door. He broke away from Richie panting as he reached into his pocket to find his key.

Richie busied himself by biting and sucking at Eddie's neck.

Eddie grabbed onto the key and had to try a few times to get into the keyhole with Richie distractedly nipping at him.

Once he got it unlocked he threw the door open and pushed Richie through the threshold. Richie was back on him as soon as he had shut and locked the door pushing him back against it.

They stared at each other for a second before leaning in at the same time to reconnect their lips. Eddie grabbed onto the shoulders of Richie’s shirt and tugged it up. Richie lifted his arms and broke away to yank his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him. once he had rid himself of his shirt he reached down and grabbed the bottom of Eddie’s polo, helping Eddie to remove it.

With both of their shirts gone, Richie dipped his head down to press kisses into Eddie’s neck again. Eddie leaned his head back to rest against the door, stretching his neck out for Richie. Richie ran his hands down Eddie's side and over his ass. He gripped at the back of Eddie's thighs, lifting the smaller boy up off the ground and pressing him into the door.

Eddie used Richie’s shoulders to help and then wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist.

Richie moaned, pulling away from Eddie’s neck when their dicks pressed together through the material of their pants. Eddie gasped out, reaching his hands up to grab at Richie’s head and pulled him into a messy kiss.

Eddie reached his hands down and grabbed onto the zipper of Richie’s jeans. He unzipped it and grabbed Richie though his underwear.

“Fuck.” Richie breathed out, dropping his forehead to rest against Eddie’s as he stroked him.

“Wanna take me to your room?” Eddie asked, licking his lips and looking up at Richie.

“Fuck yeah.”

Richie tightened his grip on Eddie's ass and lifted him away from the door. Eddie usually hated how small he was but found himself being grateful for it in this situation. He kept his grip on Richie’s shoulders tight and leaned over to whisper dirty things into Richie’s ear.

He felt Richie’s hips jerk slightly when he asked if Richie wanted him on his knees in front of him.

Richie flung his bedroom door open and Eddie dropped his legs to stand. He leaning around Richie, grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut. He kept his hand on the handle and pushed Richie’s chest so he was the one against the door this time.

Eddie pressed a kiss to the top of Richie’s chest and began moving lower, stopping to bit into his skin every once in a while. Richie was leaning his head back and watching as Eddie worked his way down to his knees. He ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair and smiled down at him.

Eddie sank to the floor and reached his hands up to pull Richie’s jeans down slightly. He pulled them down until he could reach under them to move his boxers out of the way. He didn’t waste any time once he had Richie dick out of its confinements and took him into his mouth.

Richie threw his head back when he entered Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck, Eds” Richie groaned when Eddie started using his tongue.

The grip he had on Eddie’s hair tightened as Eddie worked his way further down. Richie’s head lolled forward and he looked down to watch as Eddie took him in almost completely to the base.

Richie used his hands to sent the pace as he fucked into Eddie open mouth.

Eddie breathed hard through his nose and took everything that Richie gave him, loving the airy moans that left Richie’s mouth. He licked a strip along the bottom of Richie’s shaft and looked up at him, still slowly jerking his hand.

“Richie.” Eddie panted, his voice low and somewhat gravely. Richie moved one of his hands to grab Eddie chin and pulled him up off of the floor to stand in front of him. Eddie was breathing heavily as Richie leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Eddie whimpered as Richie grabbed his hips and switched their positions, but instead of pushing Eddies back to the door he spun him and Eddie placed his hands on the door. He looked back at Richie as Richie pressed up against him. he pressed kisses onto the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

Eddie's mouth fell open and Richie used that opportunity to stick two of his fingers into Eddie's mouth. Eddie made a surprised noise but quickly caught on and sucked hard on Richie’s fingers, coating them in saliva.

Using his other hand Richie pulled on the waist of Eddie’s shorts. He pushed them and his underwear down to his thighs. Eddie moaned around his fingers when Richie grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Richie pulled his fingers from Eddie’s mouth and moved them lower.

“Ready” Richie nipped at Eddie’s ear, pressing the tip of his finger to his Entrance.

“Shit.” Eddie moaned when Richie’s finger entered him. Eddie arched his back and pushed his ass back. taking more of Richie’s finger in.

Richie slowly worked Eddie open, not waiting long to add the second finger. Eddie’s head fell to rest on his forearm as his other hand reached back to grab onto Richie’s arm.

Richie stopped moving his fingers, thinking that's what Eddie meant by grabbing him. Eddie whined at the loss of friction and started bucking his hips backward onto Richie’s fingers.

He needed something to hold onto and the hard wooden door in front of him wasn’t offering much. Richie used his other hand to unclasp Eddie's fingers from his arm and pinned it to the door beside his head.

“Am I going to slow for you?” Richie asked in a low voice. He kept Eddie's arm restrained against the door and pushed his fingers in hard.

Eddie gasped out in surprise at the force. Richie repeated it, slowly picking up speed and twisting his fingers around to get different angles. Eddie bit into his arm to keep from crying out, jerking forward every time Richie would hook his fingers the right way.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to kill you.” Eddie shot out looking over his shoulder at Richie.

Richie laughed and pulled his fingers from Eddie, who whimpered at the empty feeling. Richie reached over and grabbed his wallet from his desk and pulled out the condom he kept stored in it. He tossed the wallet back onto the desk and tore open the wrapper with his teeth.

Eddie watched him with anticipation, shivering when Richie pressed his dick against him.

Richie moved away and rolled on the condom before pressing forward against Eddie again. One hand wrapped around Eddie’s stomach and held him in place as he used the other to line up and push into Eddie.

Eddie’s hands balled into fists against the door, his mouth hanging open and Richie slowly ground into him. he didn’t make any noise until Richie was fully in him. when Richie pressed his chest into Eddie’s back and let out a sigh, Eddie copied and released his breath, which he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

A heavy moan followed the breath as Richie rocked slightly.

“Richie.” Eddie whined when Richie started slowly pulling out, Eddie's nails digging into his hand at the drag of Richie's dick inside of him.

Richie stopped before he fully pulled out and held on tighter to Eddie's stomach, keeping him still as he slammed into him.

Eddie yelled out. He turned to look at Richie who was smirking at him as he slowly started to pull out again.

“I hate you.” Eddie ground out. He tried to push his ass back but Richie held him firmly in place.

“Are you sure about that.” Richie replied in a cocky tone. he slammed back in and his smirk grew as Eddie yelped again.

Eddie tried to glare at him over his shoulder but his face couldn’t hold the angry expression when Richie started pushing into him at an actual pace.  
Richie moved one of his hands from Eddie’s hips and brought it to his neck, he held Eddie and pressed their lips together.

Eddie tried to kiss back as best he could but Richie was increasing the speed of his thrusts and Eddie’s breath was also picking up. He broke their lips apart and moaned as Richie placed kisses over his cheeks.

Richie dropped his hand back down and wrapped it around Eddie’s dick. Eddie head flung back and rested on Richie’s shoulder. Richie sucked hickeys into Eddie’s neck as he stroked his hand, matching the rhythm of his hips.

Richie lifted his head from Eddie's neck and moved to his ear to whisper.

“Cum for me Eds. I wanna see your face when you cum.”

Eddie cried out as he came all over Richie hand and the door in front of him. Richie stopped his hips from moving and continued whispering words of praise as Eddie rode out his orgasm. Eddie opened his eyes and look over at Richie, his breathing ragged.

“Keep going.” He said though uneven breaths. Richie raised an eyebrow at him and groaned when Eddie ground back into him.

Richie gripped both of Eddie's hips with his hands and thrust into him hard and fast. Eddie fell back against the door and became pliant in Richie’s hands, letting himself be used by the other.

It didn’t take long for Richie to get to the tipping point. He bit down on Eddie's shoulder as he came. Eddie winced as he moved forward and felt Richie pull out of him. he turned to face him. Richie placed both arms on the door on either side of Eddie's head and leaned his forehead down to rest on Eddies, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that until their breathing had even out a bit. Richie opened his eyes and saw that Eddie had been staring up at him. he leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, unlike any that they had shared since they got to their place.

Richie pulled back and they stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

“So I guess, we’re not just friends anymore,” Richie stated, but his face looked more like he was asking a question. Eddie smiled up at him and quickly kissed Richie.

“I think we need to go tell Bev she was Right.” He said as he leaned back against the door.

“If you really think I want to ruin this moment by going back over there and seeing Bev and Stan’s smug faces then you’re crazy.” Richie replied as he took Eddie’s arm and lead him to his bed.

He definitely made a mental note to thank Bev the next time he saw her though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
